Noche de Guardia
by Nurymisu
Summary: La malhablada e impulsiva Bella Swan queda atrapada en un ascensor con el sexy bombero Edward Cullen en su noche de guardia. ¿Podrá resistirse a sus encantos en un espacio tan reducido? Historia creada para el concurso Lemmonada Espress 2.


Nombre del fic: Noche de Guardia.

Autora: Nurymisu.

Link al perfil del Contest:** u / 3388367 /Lemmonada_Express?a=b**

Pareja Elegida: Bella-Edward.

Nunero de Palabras: 11.564

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, yo solo sueño despierta con ellos.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene sexo explícito y lenguaje no apto para menores de 18 años.

Agradecimientos: Quisiera agradecer a Teresa el informarme de este concurso, nena, que pena que no te presentes al final porque hubieras ganado de calle, ¡Eres la caña! E infinitas gracias por desmontar prácticamente el ordenador para encontrar este doc.

Y a mis dos betas y amigas del alma, Anaidam y Mabelmz. Gracias por traerme de la mano evitando que me tropiece por el camino. Gracias por las horas de charla y supervisión hasta las tantas. Gracias por los ánimos, los consejos, las risas y por haber puesto casi más ganas que yo en que esta historia se escribiera. Sin vosotras mi vida sería un infierno ¡Os quiero mucho!

**Noche de Guardia **

La voz rasgada y distorsionada por la emisora se escucha por encima de la música que suena dentro del coche.

— November Tango 43 de CCOR.

— ¡Vamos hombre no me jodas! ¡Ahora no! — Bella mira con odio el walky que lleva colgado de su cintura y levanta la vista inmediatamente tras oír a su compañero soltar una carcajada.

— No me mires así, Bella, estamos trabajando ¡Contesta! — le dice mandón, pero sin poder borrar una sonrisa de su cara.

— Jasper te lo digo de verdad, si no como algo tendré una bajada de azúcar y tú y tu polla inquieta seréis los responsables. Si no te hubieras estado follando a Alice durante nuestra hora de la comida, yo tendría ahora mismo mi ración de pizza y...

— November Tango 43 de CCOR ¿Me recibe? — el sonido de la emisora interrumpe sus lamentos.

— ¿Será puta la tía?— exclama desesperada para acto seguido hablar por la emisora.

— Adelante para la November 43 — dirige una mirada asesina a Jasper mientras apunta la dirección del nuevo servicio.

— Mujer, 22 años. Dice que hay un demonio en su casa y amenaza con tirarse por el balcón. 3-18 y 3-7 van para allá.

— Recibido — contesta y mira a Jasper que ríe descontroladamente —. ¡Jasper, me estás jodiendo! Te lo digo en serio estoy a esto — enfatiza juntando los dedos simulando un espacio diminuto— de partirte la cara. Deja ya de reírte y arranca. Con un poco de suerte cuando lleguemos ya se habrá tirado y nos largaremos a por mi comida mientras la poli espera al forense.

— No seas así, Bella, hay que ver como te pones cuando estás hambrienta — y arrancando la ambulancia añade: — o falta de sexo...

— Eres un puto imbécil — le dice mientras niega con la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar que se le escape una risita.

— Ah, ya sé, estas con la regla — afirma como si fuera una revelación. La caja de guantes, que hasta hace un segundo estaba en el salpicadero, aterriza sobre su cabeza —. ¡Auch! Si sigues tirándome cosas al final vamos a matarnos. Creía que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro al inicio de la noche, por si no te has dado cuenta vamos con sirenas y me estoy saltando semáforos ¡Contrólate mujer!

— ¿Por qué cuando una mujer está enfadada los hombres siempre lo atribuís a la menstruación? Dímelo por favor, necesito saberlo — le grita con un falso tono de indignación.

— Bella, en serio tía, tienes que echar un polvo ¡ya! ¡Hoy! Por favor te lo pido. Estás muy tensa y esto entorpece nuestro trabajo — el tono socarrón del conductor no pasa desapercibido para ella, que sigue fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Jazz, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no voy a hablar contigo de mi vida sexual? — pregunta en tono cansado.

— Me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero la verdad es que aun no entiendo el porqué, yo te cuento todo lo que hago con Alice y...

— Y recuerdo claramente haberte dicho mil veces que no la hagas — le interrumpe la morena— ¿Como esperas que la mire a la cara después de contarme que te la has follado en el despacho de la supervisora de urgencias? Encima de la mesa y ¡con sus tobillos en tus orejas! ¡Por Dios! Aun no consigo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza. — añade estremeciéndose. Al mirar a Jasper éste tiene una expresión soñadora en su cara.

— Ni yo... Créeme, la tengo muy presente — dice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Corta el rollo _pollatrón_, hemos llegado. —Responde saltando de la ambulancia antes de que se detenga del todo.

Las luces azules de la policía parpadean en los rostros alzados de la gente que se amontona a un lado de la calle. Al menos la policía ha hecho su trabajo y ha acordonado la zona, si la paciente acaba saltando lo peor seria que cayera encima de algún mirón. Bella y Jasper se miran ahora serios, el cachondeo dentro de la ambulancia es una cosa pero los dos son lo suficientemente profesionales para saber que durante el servicio su actuación puede ser crucial.

Jasper camina hacia la parte de atrás para coger todo el material que puedan necesitar. Bella se dirige con paso decidido hacia el caporal de los bomberos, el casco rojo le ayuda a distinguirlo entre la marea de bomberos y agentes a este lado del cordón policial. Sonríe al ver a su viejo amigo al mando otra noche más.

— Emmet por dios ¿Es que no descansas nunca?— pregunta al llegar junto a él— ¿No está Rosalie a punto de salir de cuentas? ¿Que coño haces aquí? deberías estar en la cama preparado para salir al hospital en cualquier momento.

— Bella, no me vengas con esas ¿para qué me necesita a mí estando tú de guardia? — Le da un golpecito juguetón en el brazo—. Estoy seguro que el día que suceda te enterarás tú antes que yo. Además, con el humor que gasta últimamente prefiero estar trabajando que en casa — añade en tono de falso enfado.

— ¿Sabes que tendré que contarle que has dicho eso verdad?— contesta Bella riendo ante la cara de terror de su amigo.

— Sanitarios en el lugar— les interrumpe Jasper llegando junto a ellos con la mochila de la medicación, el monitor y la bombona de oxigeno. Choca la mano que le tiende el grandote que sigue sonriéndole a su compañera —. ¿Que tenemos, jefe?

— Lo mismo de siempre, una chica que se ha pasado con los hongos alucinógenos. Aquellas tres de allí son sus amigas— añade señalando con la barbilla a tres asustadas y desaliñadas chicas que hablan con un bombero. Permanecen muy juntas compartiendo una única manta que las cubre por los hombros, solo una de ellas parece algo pasada de vueltas, pero se mantiene en pie sin mucho esfuerzo. Están muy concentradas, Bella incluso diría que dos de ellas están hipnotizadas con lo que sea que les está diciendo el bombero. Con observarlas tres segundos sabe que ellas no van a necesitar asistencia.

Emmet continúa explicando:

— Ellas dicen que un tipo les dio setas alucinógenas en la discoteca para que las probaran pero que se negaron. Sin embargo, la chica que está arriba decidió que sería una buena experiencia y se comió los hongos de todas, por supuesto primero se habían bebido unos cuantos combinados así que resumiendo: alcohol, hongos y puede que algo de cánnabis también.

— ¿Donde está la otra chica? — pregunta Jasper.

— Octavo piso. Tengo a tres de mis chicos intentando abrir la puerta. La loca esa, perdón, la "víctima"— se corrige con tono de sorna —, se ha encerrado con llave después de echar a la calle a las otras tres. Lo que sabemos es que dice que el demonio esta en su casa, que lo tiene encerrado para que no destruya el mundo y que si abrimos la puerta se tirará por el balcón.

— ¿Hay psiquiatra disponible? — pregunta Bella resignada sabiendo ya la respuesta.

— Si, claro— contesta irónicamente el bombero—, y el alcalde ha llamado para decir que vendrá después a invitarnos a desayunar a todos. Venga ya Bella, estamos en pleno agosto, son las cuatro de la madrugada y el psiquiatra no va a levantar su grasiento trasero de la cama para venir a salvar el tuyo. Podéis subir ya, os asignare al nuevo para que os ayude a subir las cosas — añade de repente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esta es una de las cosas que a Bella le encantan de Emmet, por difícil que sea el trabajo siempre te sorprende con su brillante dentadura, no parece que haya nada que pueda ensombrecer su buen humor. Girándose de nuevo levanta la voz para llamar la atención del bombero que aún sigue hablando con las tres chicas:

— ¡Cullen! Deja de ligar y ven aquí.

El bombero se gira al oír la voz del caporal y se despide de las chicas acariciando el brazo de una de ellas. La rubia se sonroja y baja la mirada mientras el chico se da la vuelta y se acerca a donde está su jefe hablando con los sanitarios.

— Edward, acompañarás a los sanitarios hasta el domicilio, encárgate de que no le pase nada a mi pequeña ¿De acuerdo?— dice Emmet rodeando los hombros de Bella solo con un brazo.

El bombero lo mira extrañado y posa la vista en la figura de la sanitaria. Es una chica menuda, blanca de piel y con unos enormes ojos marrones que le miran con una mezcla de fascinación y enfado. Su pelo marrón está cuidadosamente atado en una cola de caballo que cae desordenado sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se quedan más tiempo del necesario observándose.

Bella pierde momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar, el chico que hasta ahora solo había visto de espaldas tiene un rostro de modelo, profundos ojos verdes que la miran intensamente, nariz recta y frente amplia que queda medio oculta por el casco de donde se escapan mechones de pelo de un curioso color cobrizo. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa picara al darse cuenta que ella no deja de mirarle medio embobada.

Emmet les saca de su ensoñación:

— Ésta dama es muy importante para mí y si le pasara algo mi mujer no me lo perdonaría en la vida, así que responderás ante mí con tu culo si sale de ahí ni que sea con un rasguño.

— Joder Emmet, corta el rollo sobre protector conmigo. Estoy hasta el coño de este jueguecito que os traéis entre todos. Recuerda que soy hija de un policía, grandullón — replica ella mientras se sacude su enorme brazo de encima. Se gira para mirar a Jasper y se entienden sin palabras, él coge la enorme mochila, la ayuda a ponerla en su espalda y cogiendo la bombona de oxigeno se encamina hacia el edificio—. Vamos dentro. Hasta luego jefe, te veo a la salida— se despide de su amigo sin siquiera mirar al novato, dejando claro que no le gusta que le asignen niñera, son demasiados años de servicio para estos miramientos.

Edward, que ha quedado impactado y fascinado apartes iguales por el arrebato de la chica, tarda un segundo en reaccionar. Desvía la mirada del fantástico culo de la sanitaria para dirigirse a Emmet con una ceja alzada y una risita mal disimulada.

— ¿Con que una dama no? Vaya lengua tiene— dice riéndose. Emmet solo niega con la cabeza, resignado, sabiendo que el nuevo tiene razón, Bella tiene aspecto de ángel pero boca de camionero. Ese es el precio que hay que pagar por ser la única chica en una casa con cuatro hombres. Edward sale corriendo detrás de ellos y los alcanza justo en la portería del edificio. Los sigue hasta el ascensor negando con la cabeza.

— Hay que subir por las escaleras— les advierte. Bella se gira de golpe y clava sus ojos en los de él. Parece enfadada pero el cobrizo no sabe bien por qué. Jasper se escabulle por las escaleras sabiendo que se va a desatar una tormenta, conoce bien esa mirada y nunca trae nada bueno.

— Mira guapito, lo ultimo que voy a permitir ésta noche es que el novato me diga lo que tengo que hacer ¿Has visto esta mochila?— dice señalando su espalda—, pesa veinte kilos. No pienso subir hasta el octavo piso con la puta mochila a cuestas. Si quieres subir a pata nadie te lo está impidiendo— sentencia metiéndose dentro del ascensor.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, por semejante ataque verbal, Edward la sigue y las puertas se cierran detrás de ellos. "_vaya genio que gasta la princesa_" piensa irónicamente.

— ¿Donde esta Jasper?— le pregunta ceñuda al notar el movimiento del ascensor.

— ¿Le estás preguntando al novato, guapita? — le contesta, enarcando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír—. Además, ¿No eres tan lista que lo sabes todo?

Bella duda un segundo entre contestarle o ignorarlo, pero algo en la mirada de él, o tal vez esa sonrisa de engreído, la sacan de sus casillas. En dos minutos que hace que lo conoce ya le parece el típico novato que se cree que lo sabe todo. En este mundo la experiencia es un grado y él no parece respetarlo, eso la enfada. Pero lo peor ha sido darse cuenta que estaba coqueteando con las tres chicas de la entrada, eso no es profesional y no hay nada que la moleste mas que la falta de interés o de profesionalidad en este trabajo. Sin duda ahora es consciente de porque parecían hipnotizadas, ella misma está confusa en estos momentos ante la intensa mirada de él y eso la cabrea más, no le gusta que un chico la haga dudar, la pone nerviosa y no es una sensación que ella tolere bien. El chico es tremendamente guapo y hay una tensión palpable en el reducido espacio, la mira intensamente y parece divertido de hacerla enfadar.

— ¿Acaso no os enseñan modales en la academia?— responde al fin picada. El bombero suelta una risotada —. ¿De que coño te ríes?

— Me resulta gracioso que precisamente tú me hables de modales. En el rato que llevas hablando has dicho más tacos de los que he oído en la última semana. Por no hablar de que me has insultado tres veces. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, estas hablando con un sargento— añade señalando su hombro derecho.

El rostro de Bella pasa del blanco al rojo en un segundo al darse cuenta que en la chaqueta se distingue claramente las dos flechas que corroboran sus palabras. Edward se queda hechizado al ver el rubor en sus mejillas y le divierte comprobar que la ha dejado sin palabras.

El ascensor se para de repente con una sacudida y Bella pierde el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos del bombero. Su cara queda a milímetros del cuello de este adonis. La chaqueta desprende el característico olor a humo, pero su piel tiene un aroma casi intoxicante, una mezcla de miel y menta que hace que el estómago le hormiguee sin explicación. Pasados unos segundos levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con que él la está mirando intensamente desde su metro noventa de altura, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y una sonrisa picara en los labios. A Bella se le antojan apetecibles y se sonroja otra vez por este sorprendente pensamiento.

— Vaya, de haber sabido que te ponía lo del rango, te lo habría hecho notar antes — dice él con la voz ronca.

Si creía que era preciosa enfadada, se maravilla al verla avergonzada. Pero esa candidez dura solo un segundo, hasta que el enfado regresa, debido a sus palabras. La sanitaria se aparta de él apoyándose en su pecho y lanzándole la peor de las miradas. Edward controla el estremecimiento que le recorre por dentro al notar las pequeñas manos sobre su cuerpo, y se siente perdido cuando ya no puede aspirar su aroma, olerla le da la sensación de estar en casa.

— Sargento ¿cree que algún bombero capacitado podría sacarnos de aquí?— ataca la morena con ironía parpadeando con falsa coquetería.

Este es el momento de avergonzarse para Edward. Tan concentrado en las sensaciones que esta chica despierta en él, que no ha pensado en que están atrapados en un ascensor y tienen que salir de allí. Inmediatamente mira el indicador del piso en la pantalla. Se ha parado entre la sexta y la séptima planta.

— Déjame pasar— le dice a Bella, que no puede dejar de mirarlo desde la puerta —. Por favor— añade con voz melosa. Al oírlo algo se aprieta en el estómago de la sanitaria pero intenta ignorarlo. Se mueve con dificultad por el ascensor, debido al volumen de la mochila y tal vez también a que estar cerca de él convierte sus piernas en gelatina. Al fin consigue situarse al fondo dándole acceso a las puertas.

— Date la vuelta, voy a quitarte la mochila, vamos a tardar un rato en salir de aquí y no hace falta que cargues con ella.

— Puedo quitármela sola gracias – suena menos orgullosa de lo que esperaba. Este chico la confunde, primero se muestra insolente con ella y ahora tiene esos detalles de perfecto caballero. Él se acerca por detrás y antes de que ella haya soltado el cierre de seguridad le susurra al oído:

— Sé que puedes, solo estoy intentando ayudarte.

El corazón de Bella se salta un latido y se acelera golpeando con fuerza su pecho. El escalofrío que empieza en su oreja la recorre de arriba abajo poniéndole el bello de punta. _"¿Qué tiene este tío que la afecta tanto?_" Siente las manos de Edward en la cintura subiendo lentamente hasta sus costillas, el inocente gesto se le antoja erótico y retiene involuntariamente la respiración incapaz de decir nada por segunda vez en pocos minutos. Nota el calor de sus manos por encima de la camisa del uniforme y una corriente eléctrica la sacude y se instala en su centro. El clic del cierre de seguridad en su estomago la devuelve a la realidad y en un segundo nota como él le quita la mochila y la pone en el suelo apartándose un par de pasos hacia atrás.

La distancia entre ellos permite que Bella respire y piense con coherencia otra vez. Se da la vuelta para encontrarse a Edward quitándose la chaqueta. Abre mucho los ojos al verle, bajo ella aparece la típica camiseta del uniforme, negra y con la palabra BOMBEROS en letras blancas en el centro del pecho, pero esta debe ser dos tallas más pequeña, ya que el tejido se aferra a todos y cada uno de los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Tiene un cuerpo escultural, los bíceps que asoman por debajo de las diminutas mangas la dejan en shock durante unos segundos. Se da cuenta que se ha quedado con la boca abierta cuando Edward se detiene y le mira interrogándola con las cejas alzadas mientras se quita el casco. Tiene el pelo largo sin llegar a ser melena, cae desordenado sobre los ojos y por detrás llega hasta la nuca. Él pasa su mano por el pelo intentando quitarlo de su frente.

— ¿No crees que esa es una manera muy obvia de alardear de músculos?— le pregunta ella intentando parecer algo molesta otra vez e ignorando el hecho de que la ha pillado comiéndoselo con los ojos.

— La camiseta no es mía— sonríe mientras rueda los ojos—, no soy novato pero soy nuevo en la unidad. A los chicos les pareció divertido cambiar mi ropa por la de Jane, es la única chica en el cuartel. Es su forma de darme la bienvenida — ríe el bombero. El sonido de su risa hace que Bella se sorprenda mirándolo embobada de nuevo.

— Bueno, como novatada no esta mal, pero imaginaba que los chicos serían mas ingeniosos — dice recordando las que le gastaron a ella.

— Oh, lo han sido. Créeme. Han cambiado "_toda_" mi ropa por la de ella. Llevo puestas unas preciosas braguitas de satén rosa —sigue riendo mientras termina de quitarse la voluminosa chaqueta. Bella abre los ojos de manera exagerada y no puede evitar echarse a reír.

— No puede ser — dice jadeando por la risa. Edward afirma con la cabeza mientras sigue riéndose.

— Te aseguro que puede ser. No quieras comprobarlo — le guiña un ojo— a Bella se le corta el aliento al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. — Bueno, vamos a salir de aquí. — Añade girándose para encarar su objetivo.

Empuja las puertas correderas que se abren tras un forcejeo. Delante de ellos la pared de hormigón ocupa todo el espacio exceptuando la parte superior, donde se ve la puerta metálica del séptimo. Es un trozo demasiado pequeño para que Edward pueda salir, se gira clavando la mirada en el pecho y las caderas de su acompañante, evaluando si el tamaño de sus curvas la dejará pasar por ese hueco tan estrecho. Aprovecha para apreciar las proporciones de su feminidad y sonríe ladino.

— Ni se te ocurra — le advierte Bella, pegándose a la pared del fondo adivinando sus pensamientos.

— Vamos ¿dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?— le pregunta con sorna el bombero.

— Puedes estar seguro que no voy a colarme por ahí — dice, ahora seria, señalando la pequeña porción de puerta.

Edward la mira evaluando el posible miedo de la chica y decide no presionarla.

— Está bien, saldré yo, pero tengo que quitarme el traje entero, no pasaré con los pantalones puestos — a Bella se le descuelga la mandíbula y Edward no puede evitar reírse —. ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho de las braguitas verdad? Se me ha olvidado contarte que tampoco son de mi talla — dice mientras empieza a desabrochar los tirantes del pantalón —, tal vez no tapen lo suficiente para proteger el decoro de una dama. Ya me entiendes…— finge estar avergonzado.

Es imposible que Bella esté más roja y más nerviosa al imaginarse lo que ha insinuado el dios griego que aun está desabrochando sus pantalones.

— ¡Estate quieto!— Las palabras brotan una octava mas alta de lo normal— no te quedarás en bragas delante mío. Probemos a pedir ayuda, el puto edificio esta repleto de policías y bomberos. Nos buscaran y nos sacaran de aquí, solo hay que hacer ruido y alguien nos oirá.

— Bien pensado, Swan — la sonrisa traviesa vuelve adornar su rostro mientras se abrocha de nuevo los tirantes del pantalón. Bella se sorprende de que conozca su nombre, hasta que se da cuenta que esta escrito en la identificación que lleva sobre el pecho izquierdo. Repentinamente se pregunta que tal sonará su nombre en sus labios.

— Bella.

— ¿Que? — pregunta confuso.

— Me llamo Bella — dice con una sonrisa tímida.

— Que apropiado...— susurra Edward para sí, aunque se da cuenta que es imposible que ella no lo haya oído, el ascensor esta demasiado silencioso para que así sea, el rubor que vuelve a inundar sus mejillas se lo corrobora. Se quedan en silencio observándose detenidamente y unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltan a ambos.

— ¡Edward! — la voz de Jasper llega atenuada a través del metal de la puerta. Los dos se miran extrañados y es Bella la que responde acercándose a la puerta.

— ¡Jazz! ¡Sácanos de aquí! Avisa a Emmet y...

— Quiero hablar con Edward— la interrumpe Jasper.

Ahora si que ninguno de los dos entiende nada, se miran sorprendidos, pero antes de que Edward reaccione el genio de Bella reaparece:

— ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? Sácanos de aquí ¡Ya! Tarugo— Edward no puede evitar soltar una risita ante el genio de su compañera de celda.

— Quiero saber si Edward sigue vivo o ya le has descuartizado. Si lo has hecho te dejaré aquí toda la noche, Isabella — sermonea Jasper. Por detrás de él se escuchan las risas de al menos cuatro hombres más.

— ¿Isabella?— susurra Edward hacia ella, como si fuera un secreto. Bella le rueda los ojos y lo empuja un poco mientras sigue gritándole a su amigo.

— Jasper, te juro que si no me sacas de aquí ahora mismo voy hacer de tu vida un infierno — las carcajadas aumentan al otro lado de la puerta.

— Despierta Bella, ya haces de mi vida un infierno — se ríe Jasper –. Mira, lo hemos hablado antes, necesitas terapia y creo que puedes conseguirla mucho más rápido ahí dentro que aquí fuera.

Bella se torna color carmesí ante lo que está insinuando su compañero "acostarse con Edward-macizo-y-engreído Cullen" avergonzada y furiosa se atreve a mirar de reojo al bombero que la observa divertido sin entender nada. Del otro lado se oyen voces y Jasper responde a una pregunta que no han oído.

— No le pasa nada. Está hambrienta — Les oyen reírse – Si—, más risas— un humor de perros —. Otras voces secundan la broma. La paciencia de Bella ha llegado a su límite y estalla.

— Jasper, te juro que te arrancaré las pelotas y se las daré de comer al puto perro en cuanto salga de aquí. — A su lado Edward se estremece sin poder disimularlo. Cuando Bella le mira su cara es digna de ver, una mezcla entre sorpresa, horror y una sonrisa que luchan por salir todas a la vez.

— Yo creo que si dejas de amenazarme y te dedicas a lo que "necesitas" saldrás mucho antes. Os voy a dejar porque me dicen que ya han conseguido abrir la puerta de la víctima. Pórtate bien con Edward. Hasta luego chicos.

— ¡Jasper Witlock, ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí!— grita fuera de si —. ¿Jasper?— no hay respuesta, Edward y Bella se miran sin decir nada —. Es hombre muerto— dice entre dientes.

Edward empieza a temblar, está sujetándose el abdomen con los brazos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su risa descontrolada no se oiga, pero fracasa estrepitosamente. Unos segundos mas tarde esta tirado en el suelo, riéndose a todo lo que dan sus pulmones. Bella le mira enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero sus labios se curvan poco a poco en una sonrisa que estalla en risa cuando ve a Edward limpiarse las lágrimas. Tras unos minutos consiguen calmarse. Y es Bella la que rompe el silencio:

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— dice mirando la pantalla de su walky—, aquí dentro no hay cobertura y aunque la hubiera creo que Jazz se ha aliado con tus compañeros para gastarnos una novatada a los dos.

— No podemos contar con ellos, vamos a tener que salir nosotros solos — se levanta de un salto y sigue hablando mientras examina la puerta— ¿Qué clase de terapia necesitas? — pregunta mientras saca del cinturón una escarpa, la introduce en un agujero y empieza hacer palanca. Tras un largo silencio sigue hablando— ¿Qué, no vas a decírmelo?— se gira para encontrar a una muy ruborizada Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior y retorciendo los dedos en los botones de su camisa. La escena le parece de lo más sexy y la sorpresa hace que se le resbale la escarpa de las manos. El ruido sobresalta a Bella que levanta la mirada de sus manos hacia el bombero que la mira intensamente, se observan separados por el metro y medio de ascensor y una corriente de electricidad carga el ambiente. Edward solo puede pensar en dar los dos pasos que le separan de ella y morder el mismo labio para comprobar si es tan apetitoso como aparenta, tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo, pero no puede dejar de mirarla.

Bella, desde su posición es incapaz de apartar la vista de esas esmeraldas que parece que le queman la piel. Recordar las palabras de Jasper encerrada en este ascensor junto a este adonis que, por momentos parece que quiera devorarla, solo hace que se retuerza nerviosamente. El calor se expande por su cuerpo y se concentra entre sus piernas despertando un fuego jamás conocido hasta ahora, nunca se había excitado tanto solo por estar cerca de alguien. El tiempo se detiene y siguen mirándose sin decir nada, calibrando al otro como si de una batalla silenciosa se tratara.

Bella consigue deshacerse del embrujo de sus ojos solo para caer en el de su boca. Observa como Edward se lame los labios y se le escapa un jadeo. Ese sonido hace saltar a Edward como si del pistoletazo de salida se tratara y reduce de una zancada el espacio que los separa. Estando tan cerca el aroma de ella lo embriaga de nuevo, huele a vainilla o caramelo, algo muy dulce que hace que los labios le piquen por probarla. No puede apartar la vista de su boca, deseándola, anhelándola como nunca antes ha necesitado a nadie, pero no quiere dejarse llevar por un arrebato y asustarla o estropear la magia del momento. Sin tocarla aun, desciende lentamente hasta poner los labios sobre los de ella, la besa despacio sintiendo la suavidad de la piel, saboreando el momento. Ella le responde tras unos segundos, arquea su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que sus pechos se rocen, sin ser ya consciente de sus actos sube las manos por el musculoso pecho hasta la nuca, donde enreda los dedos en los mechones de pelo. Tira de ellos y Edward gruñe de placer mientras atrapa el labio de ella con los suyos, lo chupa y lame consiguiendo un sonoro jadeo de Bella, aprovechando la ocasión para deslizar lentamente la lengua dentro de su boca. Se acarician, se saborean, se necesitan.

La sanitaria pierde el poco control que le quedaba y su respiración se vuelve errática, se aprieta contra él mientras lo atrae fuertemente hacia su boca para devorarlo a placer. La lujuria de Edward se desata y pasea las manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciando, apretándola contra él. La oye gemir y no duda en aprisionarla con todo su cuerpo contra la pared. Sus caderas cobran vida y arremeten contra las de ella. Bella corta el beso jadeante, lo mira a los ojos con los restos de la excitación aun presentes en ellos, oscurecidos por el deseo.

— Edward...

— ¿Sí, Bella?— susurra, echando el calor de su aliento mentolado sobre los labios de Bella y girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda para aproximarse a ellos, acercándose un poco, intentando tentarla para que le bese otra vez.

— Me estás clavando la linterna— dice intentando separarse un poco de la pared.

— No es una linterna, nena —la sonrisa en su cara es digna de anuncio, se aprieta mas contra ella para hacerle notar como su erección se clava en su vientre.

Bella desciende una mano por detrás de su propia espalda y cuando la saca lleva una linterna maciza que le ocupa toda la mano. La agita en el aire mientras le contesta con una sonrisa pícara:

— Me refería a "esta" linterna— la cara de Edward no tiene precio. Jamás observar el rubor de un hombre fue más divertido y más placentero que esto. Bella no puede evitar reírse.

— Esto... claro, perdona— Edward la suelta reticente, pasándose las manos por el pelo en un gesto de nerviosismo, da un paso hacia atrás avergonzado y sin saber que decir. Ella le observa divertida con la sonrisa más bonita que él haya visto jamás —. Veras, yo... No se si tú... Bueno, quiero decir que yo me he lanzado así y... Bueno, pues tú... Claro, que si no quieres que... —.

Incapaz de armar una frase, a Bella se le antoja la imagen más dulce que pueda imaginar, las ganas de comérselo a besos son demasiado grandes para ignorarlas. Le coge de repente por los tirantes del pantalón y le hace callar de golpe estampando sus labios sobre los de él, que la atrapa con un brazo por la cintura y la mano en la nuca para devorarla, le muerde el labio y recorre su mandíbula dando pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a su cuello. Bella jadea ante el contacto de su boca en ese punto justo debajo de la oreja que hace que sus entrañas se contraigan de puro placer, anhelando más.

Unos golpes en la puerta metálica del séptimo piso acompañados de la voz de Jasper los sacan del trance erótico en el que están sumergidos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¿Estáis ahí?— se vuelven a oír risitas al otro lado.

— Será mamón — susurra Bella a milímetros de los labios de Edward, que ha empezado a soltarla de nuevo y se acerca a la puerta.

— ¿Donde más íbamos a estar? ¿Ya os habéis cansado de reíros a nuestra costa?

— ¡Anda, Edward! ¡Pero si estás vivo! — se mofa Jasper. Ahora las risas son más audibles. Se nota que lo están pasando en grande. Curiosamente a nadie le extraña que ya no pidan ser rescatados ni que se den prisa en sacarlos de allí.

—Apartaros, vamos a poner el ascensor en marcha pero tened cuidado, las puertas no van a cerrarse —. Ordena uno de los bomberos.

Edward vuelve junto a Bella que no ha dejado de mirarlo con un punto de tristeza en los ojos, pone las manos en sus mejillas y le da un último y fugaz beso en los labios con una mirada cargada de promesas. El ascensor se pone en marcha con una sacudida y ellos se separan sin dejar de mirarse. Edward coge la mochila de Bella y ella la chaqueta del bombero, le tiende el casco que Edward se pone guiñándole un ojo. En pocos segundos llegan al séptimo piso, la puerta se abre y tres bomberos les reciben con sonrisas que ocupan toda su cara.

— ¡Bienvenidos al séptimo cielo! ¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —pregunta Quil, recibiendo en el acto un manotazo en el brazo por parte de Bella.

— ¡Sois unos capullos! ¿Donde está el muerto?— gruñe la sanitaria.

— No ha muerto nadie, Bella, la chica está en el domicilio pero bien vivita.

— No me refiero a la chica, te pregunto por Jasper, es hombre muerto y aun no lo sabe — ellos sueltan una risilla y señalan hacia el piso de arriba.

— Arriba, con la chica. Estaba algo nerviosa y está intentando calmarla— Bella asiente al recibir esta información—. Nosotros nos vamos, la puerta ya está abierta y no hay más que podamos hacer. Nos vemos en la próxima — se despide de Bella.

— Yo me quedo— dice de repente Edward. Los otros le miran extrañados —. Emmet ha amenazado con partirme el culo si la pierdo de vista— añade señalando a Bella. Los otros sonríen conocedores de la amistad entre su jefe y la sanitaria.

— ¿Por eso entraste en el ascensor?— pregunta el veterano. Edward asiente en silencio y Quil encara a Bella— ¿Cuantas veces te decimos que los ascensores no son seguros, Bella?

— Corta el rollo, no puede pasarme nada rodeada de tíos _fuertotes_ como vosotros — le dice ella, mientras le palmea con fuerza el hombro —. Voy a ver si Jasper necesita ayuda. Hasta luego chicos — se despide al verlos desfilar hasta las escaleras.

— Quil, espera— le llama Edward, se acerca hasta él y le dice algo en voz baja, este le mira sorprendido y asiente—. Gracias tío, os veo abajo — vuelve junto a Bella.

Los bomberos desaparecen escaleras abajo y se quedan solos de nuevo. Se miran en silencio notando el aumento de la tensión nuevamente. Bella se ruboriza y muerde su labio perdida en los ojos verdes de él. Edward alarga la mano y se lo suelta presionándolo con el pulgar, un solo toque y sus pieles vuelven a hormiguear. Del piso de arriba se oyen las voces de Jasper y de una chica llorosa, suficiente para devolverlos a la realidad. Bella se agacha para coger la mochila que descansa a los pies del cobrizo.

— Yo la llevo— Edward ha sido mas rápido y se la cuelga al hombro ante el ceño fruncido de la sanitaria—. ¿Me das la chaqueta?

— No. Si tú llevas mi mochila yo llevo tu chaqueta — le sonríe para disimular que no quiere desprenderse de ella, ya que mezclado con el olor ahumado de la ropa se esconde el de él, es una forma disimulada de mantener el contacto aun sin tocarlo.

Suben a pie el ultimo tramo hasta el octavo y entran al piso donde se encuentran a una mujer pelirroja sentada en el sofá llorando a mares y a un cansado Jasper dándole golpecitos reconfortantes en la espalda.

— ¡Hombre, por fin! ¿Donde os habías metido?— Jasper se cachondea incapaz de borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Que tenemos?— Bella ignora la broma poniéndose manos a la obra. Aunque es consciente que Edward sigue detrás de ella puede concentrarse con facilidad en la chica. Observa las ojeras, las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada medio perdida, claros signos de intoxicación por drogas.

— Te presento a Victoria, "Vicky" para los amigos — apuntilla a modo de confidencia, se nota que el cabrón lo está pasando en grande, sabe que Bella odia ese nombre —. Me ha confesado que ha tomado tres combinados distintos, ha fumado porros y de postre ha tomado cuatro trozos de setas alucinógenas de dudosa procedencia — hace una pausa para sonreír cariñosamente a Victoria que empieza a dormirse sobre el sofá —. Pero está muy arrepentida — añade haciendo un puchero lastimero que solo Bella puede ver.

A la sanitaria se le escapa una risilla por debajo de la nariz ante las bromas de su amigo, recobra la compostura mientras se gira para coger la mochila que le tiende Edward, se miran a los ojos por un instante y un estremecimiento de placer les recorre la columna.

Edward se aparta dándoles espacio, observa fascinado y en silencio como trabaja Bella. Jasper carga medicación en una jeringuilla mientras ella, arrodillada frente al sofá, coloca la vía a una adormecida Victoria que murmura incoherencias.

— Victoria, te vamos a poner medicación por aquí— le explica, señalando la vía ya colocada. La chica esta medio en trance y no se entera de nada, pero parpadea al oír la voz cariñosa de Bella —. Hará que te sientas mejor en seguida y luego te llevaremos al hospital ¿Lo entiendes?

— Él está cerca— dice la pelirroja—, me está hablando, dice que salte por la ventana— esto ultimo lo susurra echándose a llorar.

— Bueno, no vamos a dejarte saltar por la ventana, tranquila. Esa voz que oyes no es real, nosotros si. Deja que mi compañera te atienda— la tranquiliza Jasper mientras Bella introduce poco a poco la medicación por la vía que le ha puesto en el brazo.

— Tardara un poco en hacerle efecto pero no quiero esperar, vamos a trasladarla ya —. Bella se pone de pie y mira al bombero—. Edward ¿puedes ayudarnos a bajarla?

— Por supuesto— carraspea— ¿Que quieres que haga?— el bombero se repone rápidamente, se había quedado prendido de los gestos de la sanitaria hasta que le ha llamado, oír su nombre salir de sus labios le ha acelerado el corazón.

— No hemos subido la silla, así que si pudierais entre Jazz y tú hacerla andar o cargarla en brazos sería genial.

— Sin problemas— se acerca hasta el sofá y delicadamente la coge en brazos. Bella siente una terrible punzada de celos al ver a otra mujer acurrucada en el que desde hace unos minutos considera su lugar, ese pensamiento la sorprende y la rabia se volatiliza para dar paso a la vergüenza "_¿De donde ha salido eso?_" se cuestiona a si misma. Entre Jasper y ella recogen todo el material. Al llegar al rellano Bella se detiene frente a la puerta del ascensor mientras Jasper enfila las escaleras.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente ascensor por hoy?— le dice el rubio con sorna.

— No va a volver a pararse y no voy a dejar que Edward la cargue por las escaleras, son nueve pisos contando el entresuelo —. Abre la puerta y deja que Edward entre primero, ella le sigue. Cruza los dedos delante de la mirada divertida de Edward y aprieta el botón que los llevara a la planta baja.

— No va a pararse — le dice Edward cuando el ascensor se pone en marcha.

— Eso espero, no quiero compartir tus besos con "Vicky" — le dice guiñándole un ojo. La sonrisa del bombero se expande por su cara de forma inmediata. Victoria se remueve un poco en los brazos de Edward y los dos la miran— Está dormida, no dará mas problemas— confirma Bella —, si conseguimos salir la pondremos en la camilla ¿Pesa mucho?

— No, apenas llega a los 50kilos, puedo con ella, tranquila —. Bella mira a la chica y frunce el ceño recordando que otra Vicky distinta a esta le robó un noviete en el instituto y aunque no le gusta que Edward la toque es la forma más rápida de bajarla. El ascensor se detiene en la planta baja y hay cuatro bomberos y la camilla de la ambulancia esperando en el hall. Edward la pone suavemente encima y Bella le ata los cinturones de seguridad.

— Muy bien chicos, gracias por todo. Habéis sido de gran ayuda — dice para todos los que están allí.

— Si, sobretodo dejándonos encerrados en el ascensor — añade Edward mirando de forma acusadora a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué? — Se gira Bella incrédula— ¿Habéis sido vosotros? — le pregunta a Quil.

— Ha sido idea de Jasper — se encoje de hombros el increpado. En ese momento aparece Jasper por las escaleras cargado con el material haciendo malabares.

— Hombre chicos ¿podéis ayudarme con esto?

— No, no pueden— responde Bella—, pobre del que le ayude— amenaza a los bomberos. Y devolviendo su atención a la paciente empuja la camilla hasta el exterior.

Los chicos la ayudan a meterla en la ambulancia, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los vecinos y tras anclar la camilla sube con ella. Edward se despide de ella con otro de sus guiños y se aleja sin decir nada. La sanitaria no puede evitar la desilusión tras esta despedida tan fría pero sabe que debe concentrarse en su paciente.

Cinco minutos mas tarde Bella toma las constantes y las apunta en su informe sentada junto a una adormilada Victoria. Un carraspeo la saca de su trabajo, levanta la vista y se encuentra a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— Te he traído algo...— dice de forma que parece que vaya a contarle un secreto. De su espalda saca una caja pequeña de pizza —. Creo que estabas hambrienta antes de todo esto— hace un gesto con la mano libre señalando el edificio del que acaban de salir. Bella se queda momentáneamente sin habla "_¿Puede ser más perfecto?_" la boca abierta de pura sorpresa y los ojos van de la caja a su apetitosa boca sin control por su parte —. Ehh... Si no quieres no pasa nada, yo solo... — empieza a decir nervioso por el mutismo de ella.

— ¡Si quiero! — Dice de forma apresurada saliendo por fin de su trance –. Perdona, es que me has pillado por sorpresa — le sonríe de forma tímida — ¿Como lo has sabido?

— Antes en el ascensor Jazz dijo...

— No, digo lo de la pizza.

— ¿Le ocurre algo a la pizza? — Ahora el bombero está confuso—, ya sé que por la hora que es, tal vez unos donuts y un café serian mas acertados pero...

— No, la pizza es perfecta— le da una sonrisa sincera que lo relaja. Por detrás de Edward llega Emmet que apoya su mano en el hombro del cobrizo.

— Cullen, nos vamos, hora de volver a casa. Bella, te veré el jueves en la cena, Rose esta entusiasmada con presentarte a ese chico de la oficina, ya le he dicho que te deje tranquila pero ya sabes como es...

— Dile a Rose que esta vez llevare a mi propio acompañante — le corta Bella con una sonrisa. Emmet alza las cejas sorprendido y le regala su genuina sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! Se alegrara de oírlo. Entonces te veo el jueves —en cuanto se da la vuelta, Bella mira a Edward que se ha quedado serio.

— ¿Vendrás?— le pregunta tímida y con el rubor subiendo hasta su frente. El bombero es incapaz de disimular su alegría.

— ¿Tienen ascensor?— pregunta juguetón, a Bella se le escapa una carcajada.

— Por desgracia no, viven en una casita cerca del puerto. Es preciosa pero no hay ascensor — dice ella imitando un puchero.

— Siempre podemos colarnos antes en alguno— le guiña un ojo descaradamente, justo cuando Bella va a responderle aparece Jasper.

— Bella, en cuanto 3-7 termine con el papeleo nos vamos. Edward, tu jefe te reclama. Sus palabras exactas han sido: "Dile a Cullen que deje de ligar y mueva su culo hasta aquí" — imita la voz de Emmet — ¿Que obsesión tienen con tu culo? — Edward se ríe.

— Le encanta el satén rosa, solo puedo decirte eso. Me voy antes de que me despidan. — Palmea el brazo de un confundido Jasper y le guiña el ojo a la chica, que no puede evitar reírse recordando la conversación en el ascensor— hasta luego.

Bella observa como se marcha. Se recrea en su culo, ahora que no lleva el traje ignífugo los pantalones se le arrapan a los muslos de una manera casi indecente. El estómago se contrae y mira la caja de pizza que descansa en el asiento que hay frente a ella, se inclina y al cogerla se da cuenta que esta caliente. "_¿De donde ha sacado tiempo para ir a por pizza?_" No puede evitar abrirla para descubrir que es de carne, su favorita, decide comer un trozo sabiendo que todavía faltan unos minutos para que puedan marcharse.

Después de que la policía tome datos y de tranquilizar a las amigas llorosas la ambulancia por fin arranca. Bella controla la respiración de Victoria por quinta vez desde que han subido al coche, oye a Jasper dar la salida hacia el hospital por la emisora y se relaja en su asiento. El viaje es corto y dada la hora hacen la transferencia de la paciente rápidamente. Jasper se adelanta para guardar la camilla mientras Bella entrega los informes a las enfermeras de urgencias.

Mientras sale cabizbaja recuerda los acontecimientos de la noche, desde luego digna de recordar. Se le escapa un gemido al darse cuenta que no tiene forma de contactar con Edward sin ponerse en evidencia delante de Emmet. Sigue andando hasta la salida calibrando la estrategia a seguir y se queda paralizada al ver a su adonis particular apoyado relajadamente en su ambulancia. Se ha cambiado de ropa, va vestido de calle con unos tejanos azul claro muy desgastados, una camiseta verde que hace juego con sus alegres ojos y unas deportivas blancas. Lleva el pelo mojado revuelto y los mechones caen sobre su frente sin ningún orden. Él la mira sonriente y Bella siente que se deshace por dentro.

— Hola— la saluda irguiéndose.

— Hola—le devuelve reanudando su paso y acercándose a él interrogándole con la mirada.

— Terminé mi turno y quería asegurarme que te hubieras comido la pizza.

— La pizza... Si, estaba buenísima— dice para acto seguido morderse el labio —. Gracias, ha sido todo un detalle.

— ¿Gracias por la pizza o por venir a verte?

— Por ambas —admite con convicción y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

Sin poderlo evitar se encuentra fantaseando con besarlo y un segundo mas tarde en su cabeza ninguno de los dos lleva ropa. Consigue ocultar un estremecimiento de placer. Algo la atrae hacia él como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara, la sensación de incertidumbre la marea un poco pero la revelación de que este hombre podría hacerla feliz es difícil de ignorar.

— De nada— le sonríe, se pasa la mano por el pelo de forma apresurada, parece nervioso mientras la mira. Bella lo observa maravillada mientras la necesidad de rendirse a él se materializa en palabras.

— Termino en diez minutos, ¿Quieres que vayamos algún sitio?— la mirada oscurecida de Edward le da la confirmación de que no solo está dispuesto a acompañarla sino que no va a irse de allí sin ella.

— Vivo a cuatro calles de aquí, podríamos ir a mi casa a... ¿Desayunar?— dice nervioso pasándose la mano por el pelo.

— ¿Desayunar?— pregunta ella juguetona —. Si es eso lo que realmente quieres hacer... por mi perfecto—le guiña un ojo —. Espérame aquí, enseguida salgo.

Edward la ve desaparecer por las puertas de personal del hospital e intenta distraerse de los pensamientos lujuriosos que le ha provocado la última mirada de Bella.

Al llegar al cuartel su turno ya había finalizado, se ha duchado y cambiado de ropa rápidamente, y prácticamente ha salido corriendo hasta el hospital, la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en volver a verla. Extrañamente no ha pensado en que decirle hasta que han estado frente a frente, ahora cree que ha quedado como un idiota al hablarle de la pizza, pero los nervios no le han permitido ser mas ocurrente. Todavía está flipando por haberla oído insinuar que quiere que pase algo más "_¿Se puede tener más suerte? Conocer a una chica preciosa, graciosa y decidida, y que quiera sexo en la primera cita, no parece real, seguramente no lo sea_".

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose le hace levantar la vista, se le corta momentáneamente la respiración al ver a Bella parada en frente de él. Lleva el pelo suelto que cae en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, la camiseta blanca y holgada que viste deja al aire uno de sus hombros, una falda por encima de la rodilla de todos los colores posibles y unas All Stars de color lila completan su atuendo. Le mira ruborizada mientras muerde su labio.

Edward no puede entender como ese simple gesto lo excita tanto y no pierde tiempo en buscar la repuesta. Se lanza a por su boca como ha estado deseando desde un principio. Bella responde al beso con voracidad, pegándose más a él y enlazando sus lenguas en el más excitante de los bailes. Después de lo que podrían ser minutos u horas el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia les hacen tomar consciencia de que están en la puerta de urgencias todavía. Se separan a desgana y Edward toma su mano enlazando sus fuertes dedos con los de ella, le da un ligero apretón mientras sonríe.

—Ven, busquemos un lugar más privado — ella solo puede sonreír como una tonta y seguirle sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de su perfil.

Empiezan a andar y, tras escasos diez minutos de silencio y miradas cargadas de deseo, Edward se detiene en la puerta de un edificio de obra vieja. La puerta de madera y cristal les da paso a una portería de techo alto, de la derecha sale una escalera de mármol blanco y peldaños redondeados por el paso de los años. Ascienden cogidos de la mano y regalándose tímidas sonrisas.

— ¿No hay ascensor?— pregunta sugerente la sanitaria, sorprendida porque le salga la voz. Hasta ahora los nervios anudados en su garganta no le han dejado casi ni respirar. Edward se ríe por debajo de la nariz y niega con la cabeza.

— No nos va hacer falta— le guiña un ojo descaradamente.

Una vez en el segundo piso giran a la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta de madera maciza marcada con el numero dos, la abre rápidamente y le cede el paso.

— Las damas primero...

— Pensaba que ya había dejado claro esta noche que no tengo mucho de dama — se ríe nerviosamente.

— Para mi lo eres— le contesta algo mas serio, pasándose una mano por el pelo continua— ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Comida tal vez?— la observa morderse el labio de nuevo y asentir.

— Te quiero a ti— dice juntando todo el coraje del que dispone.

Edward solo tarda un segundo en procesar la respuesta y acercarse hasta ella, le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras le coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja. Con el pulgar levanta su barbilla para besarla suavemente, lame sus labios y, acto seguido, ella los abre dándole paso inmediatamente.

La besa, dulcemente, profundamente, enredando sus lenguas en una danza sensual, chupando y mordiéndose mutuamente mientras sus manos recorren con avaricia el cuerpo del otro, amasando y acariciando todo lo que queda a su alcance, apretándose el uno contra el otro como si quisieran fundirse en uno.

Las manos de Edward viajan por sus muslos y se cuelan por debajo de la falda palpando sus nalgas y atrayéndola hacia si, clavando su erección en el vientre de ella, provocando que Bella gima en su boca. Notar la suavidad de sus bragas contra sus palmas, como esa ardiente mujer se deshace bajo su tacto, lo lleva a un estado difícil de controlar.

Intentando calmarse un poco, abandona sus labios para trazar un camino de pequeños mordiscos a través de su mandíbula hasta el cuello y seguir su recorrido hasta el hombro izquierdo que queda al descubierto. Lame su clavícula mientras la oye jadear en su oído.

Las manos de Bella, hasta ahora ancladas en sus amplios hombros, se desplazan lentamente trazando todas las líneas de su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta y arrastrarla hacia arriba para poder quitársela. Los músculos, que el uniforme de bombero solo insinuaba, quedan expuestos a sus ojos provocando otro latigazo en su sexo. Uno más que se suma a todo el placer que este hombre le está regalando.

Las manos de Edward, incansables y curiosas, siguen explorando su cuerpo, se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta de ella para acariciar su espalda y costillas hasta finalmente presionar sus pechos a placer. Como puede, Bella encuentra su voz para ordenarle jadeante:

— Quítamela.

Dicho y hecho, en un segundo la molesta prenda descansa a sus pies mientras que Edward se maravilla con la suavidad de la piel de sus pechos, que escapan por encima del sujetador. Los lame y muerde suavemente al compás de la respiración acelerada de Bella.

Jamás había deseado tanto deshacerse de una prenda como en este momento. Desesperada por la necesidad de que se los meta en la boca ella misma suelta el cierre del sujetador en su espalda dejándolo caer al suelo y, liberados de su prisión, los pezones erectos reclaman la atención de Edward, que no duda ni un segundo en devorarlos. Primero uno y luego el otro, sin compasión mientras amasa con la mano el otro pecho. Bella se arquea en su contra ofreciéndose por completo a las delicias que este hombre hace con su boca, está segura que de seguir así va a correrse solo con esto. Todo el placer se canaliza, fluye rápidamente en ráfagas hasta su centro, contrayéndolo y dilatándolo sin ningún tipo de control.

Edward introduce su pulgar en la boca de Bella que lo chupa fuerte y arrastra los dientes por la yema haciéndole jadear, como recompensa Edward hace lo mismo sobre el pezón al que esta atacando mientras conduce su humedecido dedo al otro pecho. Lo pasea por la cima en insistentes círculos y lo pellizca aumentando la intensidad poco a poco, haciéndola gritar de puro placer. Esta apunto de correrse y todavía lleva la mitad de la ropa puesta.

— ¡Diooossss!— Grita— Edward…— el nombre de él sale como una suplica, mitad lamento mitad gemido.

El aludido abandona sin piedad su tarea para besarla con toda la pasión contenida. Chupa su lengua con fuerza, consciente del temblor de su acompañante, la sujeta por la nuca y por la cintura y la inclina hasta tumbarla en la cama justo detrás de ella sin dejar de besarla. Ella se retuerce y levanta sus caderas buscando algo de fricción donde se unen sus piernas, necesitándolo como nunca gime de frustración cuando él abandona su boca para lamer su cuello y su esternón hasta su ombligo. Allí se entretiene metiéndole la lengua mientras sus manos deslizan la falda y las bragas por sus piernas. Ella se quita las deportivas en un par de sacudidas.

Despojada de toda su ropa, caliente y excitada, no duda en ofrecer su intimidad cuando lo siente posicionarse entre sus piernas. Con un dedo le acaricia los labios empapados separándolos para acto seguido lamer toda la excitación e introducir su lengua en ella, el mismo dedo intrépido se pierde entre sus pliegues y rodea su clítoris lanzándola al borde del precipicio. Los gemidos hasta ahora ahogados son imposibles de detener y escapan de sus labios con fuerza. Las caderas de Bella tienen vida propia y Edward tiene que sujetarle los muslos con fuerza con su brazo para continuar lamiendo con fruición todo su sexo. Ahora la lengua se concentra en su botón del placer mientras introduce dos dedos en su ardiente canal. Los empuja al máximo para retirarlos lentamente. Dos veces, tres, y Bella explota en mil pedazos deshaciéndose, licuándose en su boca que no cesa en su empeño pese a los gritos de ella.

Exhausta siente como la besa en el pubis, el ombligo y los pechos hasta llegar a sus labios, los atrapa suavemente, los lame e introduce la lengua en su boca cuando ella le da paso. Bella se prueba a si misma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se excita de nuevo con rapidez. Entrelaza los dedos en su pelo sintiendo como la necesidad de él parece no terminar jamás.

— ¿Que me estas haciendo? — le susurra pegada aun a sus labios. La incredulidad tiñe sus palabras.

— Quiero hacerte el amor hasta quedar inconsciente. ¿Me dejarás? — pregunta entre beso y beso.

— Oh Dios! Vas acabar conmigo...— dice restregando sus caderas contra las de él —. Desnúdate. — Le pide, casi como una súplica.

Edward se levanta de la cama sintiendo la pérdida del calor de su cuerpo como si le arrancaran parte de la piel. Con un solo movimiento se quita pantalones y calzoncillos, se deshace de sus zapatos y se tumba de nuevo encima de ella.

La electricidad les recorre a ambos cuando sus pieles, ahora libres de barreras, conectan totalmente. Bella lo agarra del pelo y hunde la lengua en su boca con ansia. Necesitándolo nuevamente, excitada y excitándolo más si cabe. Desliza una de sus manos hasta adueñarse de su erección, que pulsa en su palma, aprieta y desliza sus dedos arriba y abajo por toda su longitud. Edward ahoga los gemidos en su boca, que no ha dejado de besarlo ni un segundo. Se separa siseando para enterrar la cara en el cuello de Bella, donde la muerde presa de la excitación. Justo a tiempo consigue recuperar la consciencia y la voz para suplicar clemencia.

— Bella... ah... detente o terminaré en tu mano — jadea como puede en busca del preciadísimo oxígeno que necesita para contenerse.

Aprovechando su debilidad, Bella lo empuja para hacerlo rodar y terminar a horcajadas sobre él, deslizando las caderas adelante y atrás sobre su polla ayudada por los fluidos de su excitado sexo. Edward se retuerce y se lamenta sabiendo que está a dos movimientos de su liberación, y como no es así como lo había imaginado, pone las manos en la delgada cintura de su amazona y detiene el movimiento.

— Dame un segundo— boquea como pez fuera del agua—. Condones. Primer cajón de esa mesilla— señala con la cabeza a su derecha.

Bella, sin separarse de su cuerpo, se estira hasta llegar a su objetivo. No puede desear nada más que sentirlo dentro. Rasga con los dientes el aluminio y acto seguido lo desenrolla sobre su miembro, lamentando internamente no haberlo tenido en su boca ni siquiera una vez.

Para Edward cada roce es una dulce tortura. Se concentra para no dejarse ir ante el primer toque. Cogiéndola nuevamente por la cintura la levanta y la posiciona sobre su erguida punta, que llora por ser rodeada por su calor. Bella se deja guiar y siente como por fin la llena lentamente, como cada centímetro de carne la expande y la aleja más de la realidad, sumergiéndola en esa neblina de placer que la tiene trastornada. Una vez llena del todo con su masculinidad se queda quieta adaptándose a su tamaño. Edward respira pesadamente controlando las ganas de embestirla y le acaricia el cuello y los pechos, masajeándolos despacio intentando sosegarse, aunque para Bella tiene el efecto contrario; Su piel arde bajo las caricias del bombero y no puede contenerse más. Inicia el balanceo de sus caderas deleitándose con la presión de su carne dentro de ella, Edward gime y eso la excita más todavía, aumenta el ritmo de su cabalgada notando como se tensa el musculoso cuerpo de su amante. Sabiendo que su orgasmo está cerca, arrastra las uñas por los pectorales mientras redobla el ritmo y lo siente estallar dentro de ella con un grito ronco. Su nombre mezclado con gemidos y las fuertes manos de él apretando sus nalgas la catapultan a su propio orgasmo, chillando su nombre, cayendo rendida y desmadejada sobre su pecho.

Se quedan en esta posición mientras sus respiraciones recuperan un ritmo normal.

Edward es incapaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que tubo un orgasmo tan potente. Pasea las manos por su espalda lánguidamente, la siente relajarse sobre su pecho. Pese al cansancio tras el turno de guardia y a su reciente actividad matutina, su polla no ha tenido bastante, aun está duro dentro de ella a pesar de que ya hace unos minutos que respiran con normalidad. Esa es una habilidad de la que siempre ha estado muy orgulloso, y de la que piensa tomar ventaja ahora mismo. Apretando los músculos su miembro se mueve dentro de ella, que levanta la cara de su pecho para mirarlo con sorpresa.

— Edward...— duda que palabras usar.

— ¿Si, Bella?...— responde en el mismo tono pero su sonrisa de suficiencia le traiciona.

— Todavía estas... — un pudor hasta ahora desconocido se adueña de ella.

— ¿Duro?— le sonríe maliciosamente. Ella asiente con la cabeza ruborizándose un poco.

— Muy duro. Eh... Pensaba que te habías corrido...— dice incorporándose para quedar sentada encima de él. El movimiento hace que sus sensibles sexos palpiten uno dentro del otro y gimen a la vez.

— Y lo he hecho, pero mientras esté dentro tuyo no va a relajarse — Bella abre los ojos sorprendida y él se ríe despreocupado mientras le acaricia los muslos.

A Bella sentirlo aun en pie de guerra dentro suyo le excita nuevamente. Tal vez los meses de abstinencia le van a pasar factura de golpe, pero no quiere desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que recorre el abdomen y el pecho esculpido del talentoso bombero con sus manos y se inclina para besarle. Edward responde con dulzura, saboreándola. La suavidad de su lengua lo incita a moverse, lentamente balancea sus caderas mientras que acaricia todo lo que queda a su alcance. Bella suspira en su boca y se separa recordando el molesto condón.

— Edward, el condón. Hay que cambiarlo antes de... Ah...— se detiene al sentir como él se mueve dentro de ella haciendo círculos con la cadera.

— Mierda— se queda quieto pensando que normalmente no tiene ese problema —. Si me pongo otro vamos a tener que esperar – la mira haciendo un puchero. Bella se remueve inquieta, no está dispuesta a esperar, él ha encendido un fuego que necesita ser apagado de inmediato, nadie mejor que su bombero para esta tarea.

— ¿Esto te pasa siempre? ¿Como sueles hacerlo?— pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

— Solo he tenido sexo esporádico una vez, y no me apeteció repetir. Mis otras parejas han sido estables y usábamos otros métodos menos engorrosos — dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella se da cuenta que sin quererlo lo ha prejuzgado desde antes de conocerlo, el ligón que le había parecido en un principio se ha convertido de repente en el monógamo por excelencia. No puede creer tener tanta suerte como para encontrar un chico con este delicioso envoltorio y que resulte ser un bombón también por dentro. Toma la decisión casi sin darse cuenta, se levanta dejando salir su erección, lo coge con una mano mientras con la otra retira el preservativo. Edward gime a cada toque enterrando la nuca en la almohada.

— Oh joder...— se lamenta, hay un punto de frustración en su mirada cuando fija sus ojos en ella de nuevo. La observa tirar el condón al suelo y volver a posicionarse.

— Estoy tomando la píldora y soy donante de sangre, así que estoy limpia. Si contamos que hace casi un año que no me acuesto con nadie...— dice ruborizándose.

Para Edward la idea de penetrarla sin barreras redobla la necesidad de poseerla de nuevo y ella lo nota en su mirada, en un segundo sus pupilas se han dilatado y observa como su cuerpo se tensa. La decisión está tomada, sin más dilación Bella se desliza sobre su polla, envolviéndolo con su cálida humedad mientras jadean a dúo.

Edward se incorpora cogiéndola por la nuca y atrayéndola a su boca para besarla con una pasión desatada. Las manos le recorren el cuerpo hasta colocarlas en su culo y Bella gime cuando le aprieta los glúteos con fuerza arrastrándola hacia delante. Su hipersensible clítoris roza contra el cuerpo de él y prende la mecha de su deseo. La hace rodar quedando encima de ella, lentamente retrocede para volver a entrar despacio sin dejar de besarla. Ella mueve sus caderas para salir a su encuentro y llenarse de él más rápidamente, pero Edward tiene otros planes, sin salir de ella le mueve primero una y después la otra pierna, las coloca rectas apoyadas contra su pecho y vuelve a moverse, dentro y fuera. Bella grita al notarlo mas profundo, se agarra en sus brazos como si la vida le fuera en ello y gime muy alto, cada vez que él la penetra hasta el fondo. La nueva posición además está tocando un punto desconocido para ella que hace ascender su placer rápidamente pese a la lentitud de los movimientos.

Edward lucha contra las ganas de aumentar la velocidad, disfrutando de cada gemido, de cada jadeo y de verla retorcerse debajo de él. Siente como le aprieta y sabe que su orgasmo esta cerca.

— Edward... ¡Oh Joder!... Por lo que más quieras ¡ve más rápido!

— ¿No te gusta esto?— pregunta llegando hasta el fondo de nuevo sin alterar el ritmo. La voz ronca de puro placer aun la enciende mas.

— Mierda... Ah... Claro que si...— jadea ella— estoy apunto...

Lo siente aumentar el ritmo solo un poco mientras que empieza amasar sus pechos con las manos. Ella piensa que no podrá resistir tanto placer, el ritmo cadencioso la tiene al borde de alcanzar su cima, pero justo cuando piensa que va conseguirlo, él se retira con suavidad y todo vuelve a empezar. Ella aprieta su abdomen contrayendo su vagina y lo oye gruñir, entonces él, ladeando la cabeza la muerde levemente, esta vez en la pantorrilla, y la recompensa con una fuerte embestida. Como respuesta ella le araña los brazos y el poco control que le queda a Edward desaparece como por arte de magia. Arremete contra su sexo más fuerte, más rápido y Bella estalla de placer gritando incoherencias tras pocos segundos.

Para Edward oírla llegar a su clímax y notar que lo aprieta en su interior como un puño es suficiente para derramarse en un orgasmo que parece no tener fin, repitiendo su nombre y besando cada parte de ella que queda a su alcance.

Lentamente le baja las piernas y sin salir de su interior se tumba encima de ella apoyándose en los antebrazos para no aplastarla. Ella le mira, completamente exhausta. Le cepilla el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos pero los mechones cobrizos no colaboran y caen de nuevo sobre la frente. La ternura que envuelve el gesto no pasa desapercibida para Edward. La besa suavemente embriagado por la calidez de sus ojos.

— Edward, aun estas empalmado — dice escandalizada. El bombero se ríe y le chupa el cuello sobre la pequeña marca del mordisco

— Sheee nena... — levanta las cejas de forma socarrona.

— ¡Ostia puta! ¿Como es posible? ¿Tú que desayunas?— el bombero no puede dejar de reírse ante la cara de asombro de Bella —. Oh ¡joder! mmm... Si no vas a salir al menos no te rías porque me estas volviendo loca — las vibraciones del cuerpo de Edward en su interior hacen que su vagina se contraiga —. ¿Cuanto puedes aguantar?— pregunta.

— El máximo... Seis veces— sonríe satisfecho.

— ¡Venga ya! mentiroso. No es verdad — le da un manotazo juguetón en el hombro.

Edward se retira unos centímetros para volver a entrar. Ella ahoga un jadeo y observa su sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Quieres ver si batimos el récord?— se mece suavemente.

— Oh... me encantaría… pero tengo que ir al baño— la sanitaria hace un puchero que él no duda en devorar —. En otra ocasión— le dice juguetona.

— En otra ocasión — le da un beso fugaz y sale de su interior.

La observa entrar en el baño y se pregunta cuanto falta para poder estar dentro de ella otra vez. Solo hace unas horas que la conoce y ya se siente atraído irremediablemente por esa mujer "_¿Es muy pronto para hablar de amor?_" Sacude ese pensamiento consciente de que Bella se asustaría si le hablara de lo que le hace sentir estar cerca de ella "_¿Quien en su sano juicio le creería tan solo unas horas después de haberla conocido?_" Se convence que es mejor esperar para decirle que podría enamorarse de ella irremediablemente.

En el baño Bella se mira al espejo, observa sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas. No puede creer lo que está viendo porque no se siente la misma mujer que salió ayer de su casa hacia el trabajo; aquella estaba enfadada con el mundo, triste por no compartir su vida con nadie y frustrada sexualmente. "_¿Es posible cambiar todo eso solo por follar con alguien?_" hasta ahora pensaba que no, pero su reflejo en el espejo le dice lo contrario. Se ríe tontamente pensando que parece una quinceañera pero no lo puede evitar. Con la sonrisa aun colgada en su cara regresa a la habitación.

Edward se ha puesto los calzoncillos y está cogiendo una camiseta del cajón cuando la ve salir del baño, lleva el pelo revuelto y el rubor aun en sus mejillas, los ojos le brillan y su sonrisa le desarma, le parece la mujer más bonita que haya visto jamás. Algo se remueve dentro de él y sabe que está perdido un segundo antes de que su boca se abra para dejarle en evidencia.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunta Bella ante la expresión indescifrable de él.

— Me he enamorado de ti — suelta sin poder retener las palabras.

Ella abre mucho los ojos y su corazón se salta un latido.

— Joder — jadea al cabo de varios segundos buscando sosegar su corazón.


End file.
